


Falter

by anenko



Category: Smiling Pasta
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Shi's hands were empty and her thoughts far away the first time Ah Zhe bought her lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falter

Xiao Shi made lunch for Ah Zhe every day, week, month, for years.

And then He Qun came crashing into Xiao Shi's life, and her world spun out of control: there were kisses (one, two), reporters, rumours, lies, and lies built on lies. Xiao Shi didn't mean to forget about Ah Zhe--would _never_ forget about Ah Zhe simply because of stupid He Qun (always there, nagging and bullying and _infuriating_)--but she stopped making an extra lunch to bring to school, and stopped searching out senior Ah Zhe in the crowd.

Xiao Shi's hands were empty and her thoughts far away the first time Ah Zhe bought her lunch. Store-bought, and slightly squashed, but it was a present from senior Ah Zhe's own hands, delivered with a scowl and annoyed grunt: "Don't look so pathetic. It's annoying to watch you mope over He Qun."

Xiao Shi's heart gave a tiny twist, but did not race. Senior Ah Zhe was so kind--not like stupid He Qun, that horrible jinx, that dark and mocking cloud that hung above her head. Senior Ah Zhe was watching as Xiao Shi picked at the plastic wrapping, watched as her restless fingers picked apart the lunch he'd bought her. Xiao Shi stopped, flushed, and said: "Who is moping over He Qun? Why would I be thinking about him? Stupid He Qun."

Ah Zhe curled his hands into the pockets of his jacket, and turned away from Xiao Shi's bright face and brighter eyes. "Not that I care," he said, "but I don't want to see you upset around here again."

Senior Ah Zhe was so kind, so considerate. Senior Ah Zhe was the boyfriend of Xiao Shi's dreams--and he was looking at her, talking to her, acknowledging Xiao Shi of his own choice. The moment was perfect, and it was all He Qun's fault that Xiao Shi's heart was too busy with other matters to beat double-time for Ah Zhe. He Qun truly was a blight on Xiao Shi's life.

She would ignore He Qun. She would thank Ah Zhe for his kindness, and bring him lunch tomorrow, and the next day, and the next until the day that He Qun was nothing but a memory. Full of renewed purpose, Xiao Shi's bright smile turned towards Ah Zhe's retreating back.

Xiao Shi would not falter.

Xiao Shi would not be deterred.

Xiao Shi knew what she wanted, and it was _not_ He Qun.


End file.
